HOMRA Daikazoku -As a member-
by YuneKaede
Summary: Please do read it, I'm not good with summaries, It's about HOMRA, and the youtube song cover 'HOMRA Daikazoku', parody of Dango Daikazoku. One shot!


**~Hey there! As you guys should know about [HOMRA Daikazoku], a cover for [Dango Daikazoku] which is popular towards anime fans in Youtube? This fic is based on the song, so it's a songfic. I really do hope you enjoy it.~**

Sender: Unknown

Date: XX-XX-XXXX

Subject: HOMRA

* * *

_HOMRA HOMRA HOMRA _

_HOMRA HOMRA HOMRA Daikazoku_

_HOMRA HOMRA HOMRA _

_HOMRA HOMRA Daikazoku_

I am a member of HOMRA, otherwise known as the red clan. I like it here. It became my family, and also everything in my life. Let me tell you guys about 'us'...

_Akazuki na ko dango (The dango that loves red,)_

_yasashii mama dango (the gentle mama dango)_

_sukoshi tashuumi na oniichan dango (The big brother dango with many hobbies)_

We HOMRA members... I suppose you could say we fell in love with the colour 'red'. It _is _our clan's name. Hmm what should I tell... Ahh! There're a few members you guys have to know about! First off, Kusanagi Izumo-san! He's the 'mother' in our clan, with the protective-nagging personality. Did I mention he owns the bar where we hang out at? His bar is the most 'precious' thing in his life, one scratch and we're dead xD Overall, Kusanagi-san's the one who guides us throughout everything we do. Next we have... Totsuka Tatara-san, the camerama-, no that's not right... the videoman! Totsuka-san has a laid-back kind of personality, he's also calm. In one glance anyone could tell that he isn't the kind to engage himself in fights, but he is still a great addition to HOMRA, and an important person. Totsuka-san always makes our days, especially with his song and guitar.

_kirikomi taichou dango (The prominent captain dango)_

_akai kingu dango (the red king dango)_

_minna minna awasete (Everyone, everyone, when together)_

_homura kazoku (make the great Homra family~)_

Then there is our rather brutal member, Yata Misaki-san. He... well, has a high self-esteem and brash personality. The best part is, he's awesome in skate boarding! Although he may be a little short (Don't tell him I said that), he has one of the biggest HOMRA spirit among us. Never irritate Yata-san, he has some slight anger-management problem _ Of course, let me introduce you guys to the king himself, Suoh Mikoto-san! Let's see... Mikoto-san might look rather scary, but believe me when I tell you that inside, he's really a nice guy. Mikoto-san has the biggest heart, protecting HOMRA and his friends is his no. 1 priority. I remember the time when I decided to join HOMRA, wow was I terrified or what. I had to shake Mikoto-san's hand, engulfed by his pinkish red flames. Nevertheless, I shook it, that's how I ended up here. Hey, we might look scary on the streets but if you get to know us, we're actually doing good. HOMRA, everyone in HOMRA feels like family. Everyday, almost every second we'd be laughing together and enjoying ourselves. Afterall, we _are_ family.

_hirowareta dango wa (The dango that was picked up)_

_kazoku hitori ga fueta (increased the family by one)_

_aozome dango wa (The dango that was dyed blue) _

_iedete tabidatta (left home to begin his journey)_

Come to think of it, Yata-san was found by Mikoto-san... And I'm sure I remember a guy, blue-nette... he was always with Yata-san, who was it...? Ahh! Fushimi Saruhiko! Fushimi-san... he left for Scepter 4, our enemy clan. Fushimi-san and Yata-san had a very strong bond, so why did Fushimi-san leave...? I... don't know much about him actually, he rarely interacts with us except for Yata-san. Speaking of Yata-san, how broken he seemed when Fushimi-san left... Although he acted strong, we could see through that wall he's trying to put up. he continued smiling and being active, but his eyes lost the colour they were before, well, at least for about a week or two anyway. Now whenever Yata-san saw Fushimi-san, he'd rage out, my guess is that he might've turned the sadness in him into hatred and anger.

_honoo ka akakute atatakakute (The red warm flames) _

_yozora te houseki ni naru yo (in the night sky become a precious gem)_

_ano gogo no gitaa no utakoe wa (That afternoon, when he sang accompanying his guitar,) _

_minna de waraiau yo (everyone was smiling)_

_takusan no omoide wo nokoshite kureru (Thank you everyone,)_

_ooki ni to iu yo (for leaving with us) _

_matataite (so many memories)_

_memorii to natte kirei na aka (Shining and becoming memories, this pretty red)_

_'Anta wa onan da' (You're the King!)  
_

_'Omae ra eekage ni seiyo' (Cut it out you guys!)_

_'Akai no?' 'Uta, uta wa nai no?' (It's red) (Your song? Aren't you gonna sing it?)_

_'Ogesa jyanaissuka?' (You're making too big a deal out of it)_

_'Heki heki, nantoka narute' (It's fine, it's fine. it'll work out somehow)_

_'ore ga HOMRA da, oretachi ga HOMRA da' (I'm HOMRA, we're HOMRA!)_

_'Oyase' (Burn them)_

The warmth HOMRA had shared, we always had each other's back, no matter where and when. We had a only girl member named Anna, she's colour blind. The only colour she can see is red... With everyone, including her (even if she doesn't talk much). Don't even get me started on our 'fun', whee~ Beating up members of a blackmailing group to yakuzas and mafias, we were along side each other! Hahaha... but why... why did things happened so suddenly... Eh? I.. I'm crying... why? I-I should be s-strong! I'm a part of HOMRA for God's sake! 

_'Heki... heki... nan..tokanaru... gomen' (It's fine... It's fine... It'll.. work out somehow... I'm sorry)_

_'Warui Anna' 'Mou kirei na aka omisete yarenai' (I'm sorry Anna) (I won't be able to show you that lovely red anymore...)_

_'MIKOTO...!'_

Why?! Why did that damn colourless king have to kill Totsuka-san?! Why?! It all started because of him! His fault that Totsuka-san and Mikoto-san died! HIS DAMN BLOODY FAULT! AHHHHHHHHHHHHH! WHY DID YOU HAVE TO RUIN HOMRA?! TELL ME! ...WHY?! WHY?! WHY?! Why... Everyone's crying, mourning... why... why... it hurts...

_honoo ka akakute atatakakute (The red warm flames)_

_yozora te houseki ni naru yo (in the night sky become a precious gem)_

_ano gogo no gitaa no utakoe wa (That afternoon, when he sang accompanying his guitar,)_

_minna de waraiau yo (everyone was smiling)_

_takusan no omoide wo nokoshite kureru (Thank you everyone,)_

_ooki ni to iu yo (for leaving with us)_

_matataite (so many memories)_

_memorii to natte kirei na aka (Shining and becoming memories, this pretty red)_

Days passed... no one, not even Kusanagi-san is feeling fine. It's obvious... The pain, when your tattoos glowed red and flew up... the pain, when our family isn't complete... Anna.. she's been in that room every since...although she does come out once and then for needs... heh, even the all fat Kanamoto slimmed down... Some of the members stopped showing up... no one cares... the tension is always high... it's scary, but scariest thing is... Totsuka and Mikoto aren't here to guide us...

_honoo ka akakute atatakakute (The red warm flames)_

_yozora te houseki ni naru yo (in the night sky become a precious gem)_

_ano gogo no gitaa no utakoe wa (That afternoon, when he sang accompanying his guitar,)_

_minna de waraiau yo (everyone was smiling)_

_takusan no omoide wo nokoshite kureru (Thank you everyone,)_

_ooki ni to iu yo (for leaving with us with so many memories)_

_kanarazu itsuka kono daichi de mata au yo (A day will surely come when, on the surface of this large world, we'll meet again)_

__"OI! You guys!" Kusanagi-san snapped one day.  
"WE SHOULD'NT BE HERE SLOUCHING, NO MATTER WHAT WE'RE STILL HOMRA! WE PROMISED MIKOTO THAT WE'D BE HOMRA TILL THE DAY WE DIE!"  
Some of the members gulped, some continue staring at Kusanagi-san.  
"HE'S RIGHT! YOU, YOU AND YOU! FIND THE MISSING MEMBERS AND GATHER BACK HERE!"  
Then our own vanguard acted out. Anna appeared, smiling, and said "Red... So much red in this room"  
All of us suddenly understood, we, in every way, are still part of HOMRA. The members that are in Kusanagi-san's bar shouted.  
"NO BLOOD! NO BONE! NO ASH!" and so did I.

Days passed and here we all are. EVERYONE in HOMRA, wearing, for the very first time, black suits, with red ties, cause red's our clan's name! Anna was an exception, she wore a red dress, a more elegant one than her usual. We were all standing in front of _their_ graves. Some of us sobbing, some acting brave... hey, we are HOMRA after all. Kusanagi breathe in and started.

"Here, we gathered today for dear _friends _(That's right, not King, not member, friends... close friends), Totsuka Tatara and Suoh Mikoto. Totsuka is always a.. kind person, never tried to hurt anyone although carrying the name 'HOMRA'. He cheered us, supported us, in any given time and condition. He was a grate friend. Mikoto... is our beloved King, we respected him, although deep down inside he wants nothing more than us treating him as a normal friend. Mikoto always protects us, he's straight-forward, silent, warm yet dangerous. He was a grate King, the best of I may say so myself."

Then Yata-san came in.

"Se..no!"

Everyone bowed, including Anna. We shouted together:

"THANK YOU! WE WILL CONTINUE OUR JOURNEY AS PART OF HOMRA! WE WILL CARRY ON THE WILL OF THE RED CLAN! NO BLOOD! NO BONE! NO ASH!"

Then each of us shouted different comments..

"We will remember you Totsuka-san! Mikoto-san!"  
"ALWAYS HOMRA!"  
"WE WILL PROTECT ANNA!"  
"We have each others' back"

and so on... A few minutes later, the Sun brightened and shone down on us. Everyone, HOMRA, could see the smiling faces of Totsuka and Mikoto up above.

_homra homra homra homra homra homra daikazoku_


End file.
